


A Piece of Me

by tiny_avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol and May are in love, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Minor Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Useless Lesbians, implied bisexual peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_avenger/pseuds/tiny_avenger
Summary: “Hello?” She mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, letting out a small yawn.“May? Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”“Carol? No, I’m always up at,” she turned to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, “two am. Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Sitting upright in bed, May ran a hand through her tangled locks.“I may need your help. Also, I’m on your fire escape.”
Relationships: Carol Danvers/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Kudos: 18





	A Piece of Me

It’s nearly two am when the phone rings. Sounds of cars on the freeway blare in through the open windows as a slight breeze blows in. The room illuminated by the only source of light, the ringing phone, May slowly reaches over and grabs the phone, answering it.

“Hello?” She mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, letting out a small yawn.

“May? Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

“Carol? No, I’m always up at,” she turned to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, “two am. Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Sitting upright in bed, May ran a hand through her tangled locks.

“I may need your help. Also, I’m on your fire escape.”

“I’m not awake enough to appreciate that pun, Danvers. Window is always open, Peter uses it all the time.”

Hanging up the phone as the sound of footsteps came towards the room. May quickly rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the so called “sandman” and trying to make herself look more presentable without drawing any attention to the face that she barely got enough sleep as it is. 

The minute she heard a wince and heavy sigh, she was out of bed in a flash. Carol was leaning against the wall, her left hand held her shoulder tightly. It was quiet enough to hear the crickets outside and in the hallway, a few drops of blood fall to the hardwood floor.

May held Carol’s waist and put an arm around her good and slowly walked with her into the room. She sat Carol on the bed, and grabbed the first aid kit. Slowly taking off part of her uniform, Carol stopped when she couldn’t reach the zipper.

“Let me help,” May whispered softly as she sat behind Carol and carefully began to unzip the uniform.Once it was off and dangling around her torso, May inspected the wound on her shoulder. She gasped at the medium size gash and bruises that scattered across her shoulder and arm.

“You need stitches, Carol, and I’m not sure I’m the right one for the job. We should call Bruce,” May said as she began to reach for her phone but stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

“No, i’m not in the mood for Bruce to ask a million questions. Plus, I’m sure you have steadier hands than the hulk. You can do this. I trust you,” Carol said softly as she lifted May’s chin up, their eyes met, “okay?”

May nodded her head and took a deep breath. Grabbing the needle and thread, May carefully and slowly began to stitch Carol’s wound up. Carol bit her lip so hard it might of drawn blood but she would never tell. She was tough but around needles, she was a little weak in the knees and not in a good way.

Carol craned her neck to look at May. She was so focused, her tongue poked out as she concentrated on tying the string into a knot. A small smile appeared on Carol’s face and it disappeared when May let out a sigh.

“Okay, I’m done with the hard part. Now I have to put the rubbing alcohol on and bandage it up. I apologize in advance, this might hurt,” May said regretfully as she placed a cotton gauze pad, mildly soaked with alcohol, on top of the stitches.

“What might— holy shit!” Carol yelled before immediately covering her mouth. She definitely didn’t want to wake up Peter and have him be very confused by the situation at hand.

A chuckle escaped May’s mouth as she wrapped up Carol’s shoulder and part of her upper arm. “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

Carol let out a deep breath, “Easy for you to say, you’re not the one in pain, Parker.” She rubbed her sore shoulder.

May walked over to her dresser taking out an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants. “You can wear these tonight, well technically, morning.”

Carol raised an eyebrow, “oh, so you’re one of those people, gotcha.” Instinctively, she put up finger guns while making a ‘tsk’ sound.

May placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows. “And what exactly does ‘those people’ mean?” 

“You know, those people who have to be right and technical about every little thing. It’s rather annoying but, not in this case,” Carol argued back as she carefully shrugged off the dangling uniform around her torso, sliding it down her body and onto the floor. It landed on the carpet with a silent thud leaving her in just a sports bra and sleek blue cargo pants. She crossed her arms over her chest, slowly rubbing them up and down in a comforting manner.

May took a breath, her eyes wandering from Carol’s laced up boots, to her muscular thighs, to her unfortunately slightly bruised and red, toned abs. Her tongue poked out, wetting her lips, as her eyes roamed over Carol’s arms and muscles. Her veins protruding out from her tan skin, especially on her hands. May clenched her hand into a fist, resisting the urge to sit on Carol’s lap and just touch her, hold her hand, feel her heartbeat. Absolutely anything. 

Her eyes stopped at Carol’s neck, a small golden necklace dangled from it. The necklace was a birthday gift, May gave it to her two years ago. It was the only other jewelry she wore, excluding the multiple earrings she always had on. It was a double sided pendant, on one side it had a rose, and on the other it had a crescent moon and stars. May got it for her because it reminded her of the two of them. May being the rose; soft and delicate, yet prickly when can be. Carol, the moon and stars; always got her head in the stars, sometimes body too.

Her heart was beating like a drum, nothing like a gong, more like it was part of a marching band drum line. Even with an oversized sweater on, part of it falling off her shoulder, she felt a wave of heat. She was standing over an active volcano and it was about to erupt any second. She felt flushed. She felt like her chest was going to cave in and swallow her hole. May blinked rapidly and let out a breath.

“If you’re all good to get changed, I’m going to make us some hot cocoa. Is that good for you?” 

Carol smiled, “It’s more than good.” 

“Okay,” May said as she went to leave the room.

“Wait,” Carol’s voice stopped her, a sound of urgency. May immediately stopped in her tracks. She turned around to see Carol with vulnerable expression on her face, she intertwined her hands and cracked her knuckles.

“Yeah?” May takes a step forward.

“I don’t want to rip the stitches. Can you help me?” Carol asked softly, sounding like a little kid who needs help from their mother.  May nodded her head and was next to Carol in three strides.

May picked up the shirt and slowly put it on Carol. Head first, then the stitched up shoulder, and the good arm. She even lifted up Carol’s hair that had gotten stuck under the collar. May’s heart was beating the whole time. The whole forty seconds it took to help Carol put her shirt on.

Carol turned to face May, “thank you.” 

“No problem.”

“May,” Carol began to say but stopped. “Just, thank you. I really appreciate it.” A half smiled appeared on Carol’s face.

May smiled and nodded her head before exiting the room, leaving Carol to finish getting dressed. May fully exhaled once she was out of the room. She shakily ran her hands through her hair, tugging on the ends. Her nerves still getting to the best of her, she distracted herself by making the hot cocoa. 

Carol let out a deep breath as she smelled the t-shirt May gave her. It smelled exactly like May, a lavender scene with a hint of vanilla. She unlaced her boots, taking them off and put them next to the bed neatly. Standing up from the bed, she let out a slight wince and rubbed her sore neck. Next, she took off her cargo pants, and winced again when she noticed there was a black and blue on her thigh. Great, she thought, another one.

The sweatpants fit her like a glove despite her and May’s height difference. Okay, granted they were a little on the smaller side but, Carol didn’t care about that what so ever. She liked them and that’s all that mattered. 

The floors let out a creaking sound as Carol made her way towards the kitchen where May was preparing their hot cocoa. She paused in her step when she heard a thud come from Peter’s room. She glanced down the hall at the light coming from the kitchen, then looked back at Peter’s door. Repeating the movement twice before curiosity got the best of her. She knocked softly on Peter’s door.

A tired, groggy voice mumbled, “come in.”

Carol took a deep breath and opened the door, “hey, Pete. I heard a noise and thought I would see if you were okay.” Peter immediately sat straight up in his bed, not expecting Carol to be the one to come into his room. His brown curly hair was all over the place in multiple directions, his eyes widened. “Carol! I didn’t think you would be here at this hour, dear god. What are you doing here?” His eyes darted back and forth between her and his bathroom door.

She looked around his unfortunately messy teenager bedroom, even in the dark, Carol could tell there were clothes everywhere and piles on piles of books, textbooks, video games scattered around. The few things that caught her eye though was his bedroom window was open a crack, the curtains slightly scorched. A pair of converse shoes definitely not his size by said window, and an overnight back thrown in the corner.  Carol raised an eyebrow at the tone in his voice. It was more high pitched than usual. 

“I needed May’s help with something. I’ll just,” she paused, contemplating on asking him before realizing not really any of her business, “I’ll let you get back to bed, Pete. Night.” She heard Peter say ‘goodnight’ before shutting his door. Carol paused for a minute, her hand still on the doorknob, she shook her head. That was strange, even for Peter’s standards.

She met May in the kitchen, who sat at the small dining room table. The only light source was from the overhead microwave and the only word that came to Carol’s mind when she saw her was, radiating. She was practically glowing. The light illuminating on May made it look like her shadow wearing a halo. And Carol severely wished she had her phone on her so she could take a photo. Maybe even making said photo her lock screen. No. Her home screen, even better.

May raised her steaming cup of hot cocoa in the air once she was aware of Carol’s presence. “Did you get lost on the way here? Stuck in the land of oz?”

Carol raised an eyebrow, “land of oz? Is that the best you can come up with?” She took a sip of her own hot mug, a sigh of content escaped her lips. 

“It’s the best I can come up with since it is in fact three am,” May said before letting out a small yawn. Carol looked at her with concern, she never realized how tired May looked. Her baggy eyes with light blue dark circles around her eyes, didn’t help her case at all since Carol wanted to cup her face with her hands. Look into her brown Bambi eyes and just protect her like she was the most valuable person in the world. May kept rubbing her now teary eyes.

Carol reached out across the table and grabbed May’s hand, her thumb rubbed softly against it. May gasped. “You look exhausted, go get some sleep. I’ll take the couch, okay?”

A small smile flashed across May’s face. “Anything for you, Danvers. But, just know you’re not sleeping on that couch, it’s been broken and uncomfortable for a while.” May got up from her seat, grabbing both, now empty, mugs and put them into the sink. The small pile of dirty dishes in the sink will still be there later, taunting May to do them but like Carol said, she was beyond exhausted to take on that challenge now.

Carol, mouth now agape, had no clue what May was leading her on. She swallowed. “Where am I sleeping then?” She asked, cautiously, even though in her heart, she knew the answer already. Speaking of her heart, it was loudly thumping in her chest. 

“Well, with me of course,” May grinned as she rested her hands on her hips. “And trust me, my bed is much more comfortable than that raggedy old couch.” Carol sighed and looked up at May. A small smile appeared on her face. When it comes to May, Carol can and will never not say no to her. Never.

“Alright, but, just this one time,” Carol says while holding up one finger. Getting up from her chair and shutting off the overhead microwave light, she mumbles, ‘I hope I don’t regret this’ under her breath so low that May doesn’t even hear it.

With her clenched hands in her pockets, Carol followed May back to her bedroom, floor creaking in all its glory. May pulled back her the bedding, a soft white comforter with light purple sheets underneath, while Carol softly shut the door. She didn’t have to but, she did tiptoe towards the other side of the bed. May giggled at her ridiculousness.

“Oh, shut up,” Carol said to her as she got into bed, pulling the blankets closer to her. She liked to be completely submerged in them, whereas May only liked to have half of her body covered. Both of them turned to lay on their sides, facing each other. The moonlight from the open window casted down on their faces, it was the only way Carol could see May’s face and vice versa.

“Thank you, I’m not sure if I said it or not but, I appreciate you helping me,” Carol whispered as she rubbed a kink in her neck. In hindsight maybe laying on her bad shoulder was a bad idea to begin with. May’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, “You've said that so many times, i'm sure it's part of your daily vocabulary but, you’re welcome again. You okay?”

Carol nodded her head, she took a pause as she looked at May. She looked at Carol with such intensity, it made Carol shiver.

“Can I ask you a question?” Carol asked May, and it immediately made May tense up. Goosebumps appearing on her arms as she rubbed them arms up and down. 

“Yeah?”

“Why haven’t you dated anyone since Ben?” 

May was definitely not expecting that question, let alone anything about him. Ben was her past, granted she thought about him everyday but, she needed to look ahead and not dwell on anything. She paused for a moment, contemplating on how to answer such a simple question.

“I guess, I just,” she paused. “haven’t found the right person. I have Peter to take care of, plus the business. Everything gets so chaotic sometimes,” May says as she rubbed her hands together, trying to calm her clammy hands and get some warmth. Carol immediately covered her with the remaining blankets, May smiled at the gesture.

“But, I thought you were with that Happy guy or, whatever his name was,” Carol said sternly, her voice laced with just a hint of jealously that May would have never picked up on if Carol didn’t roll her eyes at the mention of his name. May’s heart sped up.

“No, it was just one date. I’m pretty sure he was more into me than I was ever into him,” May chuckled as Carol looked at her, eyes widened.

“Well, that’s good news to hear,” Carol says as she moves closer to May, “cause, I,” she pauses and takes a breath, looking May directly in the eyes. “If it wasn’t obvious before or either I’m severely lacking in the lesbian department, I like you.” 

An ear to ear grin appears on May’s face, she lets out a little giggle. She can’t help but say ‘really’ in a high pitched voice. 

Carol smiles, “Yes, really, you dork. C’mere.” 

Carol grabs May’s waist, pulling her close, her hands gradually making their way up to May’s face as she cupped her flushed cheeks. A small smirk appeared on her face as May ran her hands up Carol’s arm, slow and steady, tracing everything as if she was a statue at an exhibit. Taking in every nook and cranny, feeling the hairs on her skin stick up.

Carol pulled May in for a kiss, her lips were a tad bit cold, and she hoped May didn’t mind. It was slow at first, getting used to one another but it took off when May slipped her tongue into Carol’s mouth. Carol letting out a small moan as May cupped a hand around her neck, pulling her closer. Quickly pulling away, for a brief pause, Carol bit her lip at the look May gave her. 

May looked at her with such intensity and passion that even in the moonlight or not, she knew what was going to happen and Carol was all for it. Her train of thought was interrupted when  May carefully pushed Carol into a laying down position, she straddled her. Carol gasped. “Let me take care of you, I’ll be gentle, okay?”

She nodded her head as she looked up at May, face completely flushed and she took a breath. 

She grabbed Carol’s hands and placed them on either side of her waist as she grinded in a circular motion against Carol’s core, letting out a soft moan. May looked down at Carol, feeling a wave of arousal as Carol looked at her with such love and admiration. 

Sliding down Carol’s legs, May lifted the comforter over her back. She looked up at Carol before pulling her sweatpants, and now wet underwear, down in one go. Carol whimpered out a ‘please.’

“I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already soaked, baby,” May said in a sultry voice as she peppered kissing along Carol’s thighs. Carol let out a chuckle, “only for you.”

May intertwined her hand with Carol’s as she kissed her way up to her pussy where she rubbed her wet clit with two fingers. Carol instinctively squeezed their hands, letting out a soft moan. It’s been too long, way too long. Dragging her fingers around her folds, absorbing Carol’s wetness,  May slowly flicked them with her tongue,  in a kitten like fashion. Instinctively, Carol pulled on May’s hair, she didn’t mind at all. As a matter of fact, she liked it. A lot.

May swirled her tongue around Carol’s clit as she slide in a finger in, slowly pumping in and out, Carol moaned, her breathing hitched. May added a second finger, this time pumping faster and steadily licked her clit. Carol let out a breathy moan, she could feel the warm pool of heat in her stomach, she mumbled out ‘i’m close.’

May’s tongue sped up, circling her folds and clit as her fingers pumped out of Carol’s core. Angling them just the right way at the right moment that Carol let out a loud moan, back arching off the bed, legs trembling, and came. May licked up her juices and slowly took her fingers out of Carol, also licking them clean before kissing her way up to Carol’s lips. 

“That was,” Carol took a breath, pausing to collect her thoughts. “Jesus Christ, May.” She smiled at the brunette hovering above her.

May bit her lip, “I’m glad you like it, it’s been a while.”

Carol laughed, “yeah, you telling me.” She grabbed May’s chin, pulling her in for one last kiss as May smiled in between it.

“Can we finally get some shut eye?” Carol mumbled to her while they kissed. May nodded her head, feeling the fatigue get to her, “absolutely.” 

With May comfortably back under the covers, Carol pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Slowly exhaling as they drifted off to sleep. Yeah, Carol could totally get use to this.


End file.
